familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Moore (1711-1791)
__TOC__'''|left]] OVERVIEW Family history (Brown, 1853) indicates that James and his brother Joseph came to America in 1726. Since he would have been about 15 years of age at the time, it seems likely that they came with their parents, names unknown. James married Jane Walker, the daughter of John Walker II and Katherine Rutherford in April of 1734. This suggests that they were living near the Walkers on the Nottingham Lots, near Rising Sun, Cecil County MD. If so, they probably attended the Nottingham Presbyterian Meeting House in Rising Sun. A membership list for this MH does not survive, but a list of church elders for this period is available. Included on that list are:names James marriage to Jane may have been related to a family movement to the Valley of Virginia. Jame's brother-in-law, John Walker III also married at this time. According to White John Walker II left the Nottingham Lots to establish a new home in the Valley of Virginia. We can assume that some of his sons and soninlaws went with him. After erecting a cabin, and planting a crop, he returned to the Nottingham Lots, planning on bringing the rest of the family back to the Valley of Virginia. John II died after his return to the Lots, but White tells us that his son John III, and soninlaw John Campbell returned, settling near Staunton on Beverly's Manor. It is reasonable to suppose that they settled on or near John II's property. .... It is likely that this marriage occurred immediately prior to John Walker move to the Valley of Virginia where he established a farm somewhere near Stuanton. According to family history John II then returned to the Lots to bring his family to their new home in the Valley of Virginia. John II died before he could return, but some of the family, including his son John III, and James Moore apparently returned to the Staunton area to continue on with the new settlement. James Moore Brown, James Moore's grandson, indicates that James settled on Walkers Creek, within Borden's Grant in 1734, along with his father-in-law John Walker II. This is probably a confusion. See [[Rutherfordiana/Source Material Extracts/Extract from Brown, 1854|Extract from Brown, 1854].) Our first primary record for the family is when James acquires property on Walkers Creek. The deed to the parcel is dated 1743, but we assume that he was in place earlier than that, perhaps by 1738 when Benjamin Borden opened up the area for settlement. VITA Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 1711; Cmnt<---> based on a DOD of 1791 at age 80 per White 1902:32 Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Ireland Cmnt<---> White 1902:32,69 Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 1791 White Cmnt<---> White 1902:32,69 Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Rockbridge Co, VA Cmnt<---> White 1902:32,69 Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> near Jump Mountain Cmnt<---> White 1902:32,69 Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Jane Walker (1712-1793) Cmnt<---> White 1902:32,69 Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> April 1734 Cmnt<---> White 1902:32 Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry James Moore's parent have not been identified at this time. See Research Issues belowl. Child List Family History Research Issues The are a number of Moore families on Borden's Grant during the 1738 to 1750 period, and it is possible that they are kin to James. A John Moore acquired a substantial parcel of land east of Walkers Creek where James Moore settled, and north of Timber Ridge Meeting House. This John Moore seems to have been initially associated with Tinkling Springs Meeting House well to the north on Beverly's Manor. Given his proximity to Timber Ridge its likely that he later transferred to that MH when it was established in the 1750's. Whether he's related to James or not is not clear. References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. White 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 2. "The Tinkling Spring Headwater of Freedom" by Howard McKnight Wilson, Th.D., The Tinkling Spring and Hermitage Presbyterian Churches, Fishersville, VA 1954., Page 479"The Tinkling Spring Headwater of Freedom" by Howard McKnight Wilson, Th.D., The Tinkling Spring and Hermitage Presbyterian Churches, Fishersville, VA 1954., Page 479 RECORDS Chalkley Records for James Moore in Chalkley, Vol 3. p. in Chalkley Source Page in Source date Text Commentary 13 Page 161.--22d December, 1748. Will of Andrew Moore--500 acres to Alex. and Saml. Moore and their mother; James Moore, a cow; William Moore, 5 shillings; John Moore, 5 shillings; Quanten Moore, 5 shillings; David Moore, 5 shillings. Teste: Robert Breckinridge, George Henderson. 19th May, 1749, having been proved last February. Court proved by George Henderson, is now proved by Robert Breckinridge. 19 Page 291.--25th December, 1750. John Hays' will, plantationer--Wife, Rebecca; three sons; son, Andrew; son, Charles; son, John (land on Roanoke Joining William Miller's plantation); nephew, John Hays, Jr. (Rebecca Hays, daughter to son John); daughter, Jenett Mills; nephew, (?) Rebeckey Gumes; nephew, Robert Lusk; nephew, James Hays, son to son James; legatee, Robert Lusk; legatee, Abigail Hayes, alias Kinseys. Executors wife Rebecky and sons Charles and Andrew. Teste: James Buchanan, Saml. Hayes, James Moore. Proved, 26th February, 1750, by all witnesses, and Charles and Andrew refuse to administer, and Rebecca qualifies with sureties (no bond appears) 21 Page 339.--25th May, 1751. John Hays' appraisement, by Joseph Coulton, Alex. Walker, James Moore. 37 Page 339.--25th May, 1751. John Hays' appraisement, by Joseph Coulton, Alex. Walker, James Moore. 43 ABSTRACTS OF WILLS OF AUGUSTA COUNTY, VIRGINIA. AUGUSTA COUNTY COURT. WILL BOOK No. 2. Page 170.--11th August, 1756. Samuel Paxton's will--Plantation called Broad Spring to be sold. Wife, Mary; brother, Thomas Paxton, second son Samuel; son, Samuel, plantation testator lives on, 212 acres. Executors, brother Thomas Paxton and James Trimble. Teste James Moore, Archd. Alexander, John Moore. Proved, 17th November, 1756, by Archd. Alexander and James Moore. Executors qualify with John Paxton and James Moore. 46 Page 202.--26th August, 1751. William Paul's will--To daughter Margaret, all estate; to son John, 5 shillings; son James, 5 shillings. Executors, Charles Hays, James Moore. Teste: James Lee, Samuel Linsey. Proved, 16th November, 1757, by the witnesses. Chas. Hays qualifies with James Trimble, Saml. Linsey. 50-51 Page 276.--6th May, 1758. John McCroskry's (signed Coskry) will, planter--To wife Elizabeth, Thomas Hill's bond; to daughter Elizabeth; to son James, 10 shillings; to son William, 10 shillings; to son John, 10 shillings; to son-in-law, William Caruthers; to son-in-law Saml. Huston; to son Alex. McCroskry, 10 shillings; to son Samuel, 10 shillings; to son David, 10 shillings; to son-in-law James Hope, 10 shillings; to granddaughter Margaret Hope and her two brothers; Saml. and David to pay the bonds assigned to James and William in case they lose not their lands by the enemy; Robert and Alexander Tedford's bonds to pay Margaret Hope; James and Isaac Anderson's bond to be divided between sons and daughters. Executors, son Samuel. Andrew Hays, Alex. Miller. Teste: James Moore, Jno. Maskamell, Alex. McCroskry. Proved, 15th November, 1758, by Moore and McCroskry. McCroskry and Miller qualified (the other not appearing), with Samuel Huston, John Cunningham. 75 17th February, 1758. Colonel James Patton's estate; appraised by Thomas Stewart, John Ramsey, Edward Hall. List of bonds, bills, &c., due the estate:...William Ralston and James Moore, 2nd September, 1761 probably a typo; surrounding dates are for 1751. 83 Page 314.--2d November, 1763. Joseph McCord's vendue--Sold to Patrick Finley, Joseph Walker, James Logan, James Moore, Mary Brown, Jno. McCord, James McCallister, Alex. Telford, Jno. Somers, Mary Ann Clendennin, David Telford, Wm. McKee, Charles Boyles, W. Wolsy, James Gordon, Thos. Grubbs, Elizabeth Woods. 92 Page 426.--27th April, 1765. William Robertson's will--To wife and children. Executors, wife Isabella and son John. Teste: Alex. Walker, James Robson, James Moore. Proved, 16th October, 1765, by the witnesses. Executors (Isabella her mark) qualify, with Alex. Walker, Jno. Buchanan. 110 Page 237.--By cash from, viz (apparently in payment of piece of land belonging to Col. Patton's estate): Robt. Armstrong, Wm. Foster. Michl. Dougherty, Danl. Droudy, James Wiley (by James Davies), James Campbell. Wm. Preston (in part for Dayley's and Wat. Welshe's bond whose lands he purchased), David Robinson (part of William and James Gorrel's debt), Wm. Ingles (on Jno. Medley's bond), Alex. Dall, John Thompson, John Robinson, Hugh Mills, John Stephenson, Wm. Patterson, Wm. Buchanan, Augustine Price, Jacob Shull, Philip Harless, Michl. Price, James Kerr, Jno. Craig, Edd. Hall, James Coyle, Wm. Sawyers, James Davies (on Wm. Hall's bond), Pat. Sharkey, James Moore, James Armstrong, James Neeley (on Moore's bond), James Hollis, Danl. Brown, Adam Wall, Wm. Sawyers (account of Saml. Crockett's heirs), Thos. Henry (rent of land in Louisa), Pat McCollom, Casper Barrier, Henry Brown, John Sprout, Michl. Finney. Wm. Ingles, Robt. Galloway, Isaac Taylor, Neil McNeil, Wm. Carven, Wm. Ralston, Dr. Walker (for Tobias Bright), Jno. Collier, Jno. Smiley, Jno. McClure, Wm. Fleming, David Kinkead, Wm. Graham, James Scraggs, Jno. Armstrong (for Geo. Reed's bond), Jacob Brown, John Draper (for land sold since death of Col. Patton). Robert Armstrong for a tract called McCord Mill sold since Col. Patton's death. 175-176 Page 530.--18th March, 1786. Robert Rusk's will--To wife, Elizabeth Rusk; to sons, John (oldest son) and James, infants; to son, John, plantation on Brown's Creek, 358 acres; to daughter, Rachel, under 13 years; 420 acres on Naps Creek to be sold; to oldest daughter, ____, under 18; to nephew, James Rusk, Sr.; to nephew, Robert Rusk; to nephew, Robert O'Dear; to brother, David Rusk; to mother, Margaret Rusk, and brother, Samuel Rusk, land left by father's will; to John Whitman, a debt to be paid; to daughters, Margaret, Jean, Hannah Rusk. Deed to be made to John Wilson, of Rockbridge, for land sold him. Executors, wife Elizabeth, brother John Rusk, and brother-in-law James Moore. Teste: John McKemy, Jno. O'Dair, Elizabeth Adaer, Margaret Rusk. Proved, 18th July, 1786, by Jno. McKemy and the Adairs. Executors qualify. (The name is several times spelled Risk.) 189 Page 244.--List of book debts due Thomas Stuart--By John Allison (Middle River); James Bates, Jr.; Manis Burgey; James Buchanan (near John Tate's); ditto (Burden's Land); John Bell, son to the widow; Wm. Burbridge; Wm. Barnett (Rockfish); John Caldwell (son Samuel); John Cock (Mason); Jno. Campbell (son to Henry); Robt. Campbell (son to widow); Robt. Cowan (son to James); William Campbell (Sander's son); Robt. Campbell (Smith); Alex. Elliot (son to George); William Fulton (Bigham's son-in-law); James Frazer (Scotchman); ditto (Long Meadow); William Fulton (schoolmaster); James Henry (son to Samuel); Robt. Hamilton (Doctor); John Henderson (shoemaker); Samuel Hays (blacksmith); Wm. Jamison (son to Robert); ditto (Christian's Creek); Wm. Johnston (Brushy (Brusley?) Neck); John Kilpatrick (son to Thomas); James Kilpatrick (Thomas' son); John Lyle (widow's son); Joseph Long (Forks); Edward Long (taylor); John Montgomery (wagonmaker); Jno. Moore (Abney's place); Robert Mitchell (John's son); James McCroscery (John's son); William Moore (D. brother); Alex. Moore (D. brother); James McClung (John's son); James McCown (Frank's son); Alex. Montgomery (son to John); James Moore (son to widow); 212 Page 281.--8th December, 1796. William Moore's will--To wife, Mary Ann; to son, John; to son, Robert; to son, James, infant. Executors, wife Mary Ann, James Henry. Teste: Robert McCormick, Samuel Carson, Thos. Beard. Proved, 19th September, 1797, by Ro. McCormick, Samuel Carson, Thos. Beard. Executors qualify. 249 Page 8.--James Moore's will, dated 31st March, 1785, of Rockbridge Wife, Jinet; sons, John and James; son, Joseph; daughters, Mary, Rachel, and Jean; son, John and Hugh Kelso, executors. Probated, 1st September, 1791. 285 Page 718.--22d May, 1750. James Moore to Wm. Horbingson, Gent., chattel and mortgage. Teste: James Sloane. 292 Page 169.--18th February, 1750-1751. James Moore and Jean, his wife, to Alex. McClure, 163 acres on North Br. of James where Francis Allison lives. Teste: Wm. Hall and Robert Allison. James Thompson. 296 Page 400.--15th June, 1751. James Moore and Jean, to Nathan McClure, 160 acres. No. Br. James; corner Francis Allison. Teste: James Thompson, David Dryden, Alexander McClure. 299 Page 37.--2 September, 1751. James Patton to John Ralston, 435 acres by patent 3d November, 1750, Looney's Mill Creek; corner James Moore. Teste: Wm. Ralston, John Flood, James Moor. 301 Page 157.--Same date [28th November, 1751 Same Patton to James Moore, 197 acres by patent as above. A branch of James. Corner John Harris' land. 310 333 344 345 362 382 391 435 443 456 495 Tinkling Springs 1741 to 1749 Page 479 Christening records: Sponsor Child Date Location James Moor James 1 Mar 1749 At North Branch of the James River John Moor Margaret 3 Feb 1741 At John Moore's Borden's Grant Agness 1 Jan 1745 At South Mountain South west of Tinkling Springs Robert 10 Mar 1749 At North Branch of the James River William Moor Andrew 26 Feb 1749 At South Mountain South west of Tinkling Springs. Source: "The Tinkling Spring Headwater of Freedom"Christening Records from Tinkling Springs Church for the Moore Family, fide Nina Strahm 14 September 2006. (I am looking for a Moses Moore whose father is also known as Moses Moore from Timber Ridge, the son was captured by the Indians and taken to Chillicothe in about 1757 he returned and married Hannah Risk, any information on his father would be appreciated. I also have a grandfather by the name of Penn. John Moore to designate him from the other Moore's, Margaret Moore the daughter of Moses Moore married him. September 2006 Nina Strahm, 2006) RECORDS FOR MOSES MOORE---unknown relation to James Moore of this Article *1812 . George Poage vs. Dilley--O. S. 271; N. S. 95--Bill, 1812. On 19th November, 1782, orator made two entries in Augusta (now Bath) on head Brown's Creek, one for 100 acres and one for 140 acres; surveys on 15th December, 1785, and patents 25th July, 1800, for 140 acres. Martin Dilly had a conflicting claim under an older patent to Moses Moore. Answer by Martin Dilly, 9th June, 1813: On 3d April, 1809, he bought 120 acres from John Moore in Bath, part of 400 acres. Patented to Moses Moore 16th August, 1787, between Naps Creek and Thorny Creek at a place called Richlands. This patent was in right of settlement by certificate 15th June, 1782. John Moore, Sr., is father-in-law of Martin Dilly. Samuel Waugh deposes, Moses Moore claims by the headright of Joseph Gregory. John McCutchan petitions, he purchased the land from William Moore, nephew of Moses Moore. Settlement certificate dated 15th June, 1782, for 400 acres settled by Joseph Gregory before 1st January, 1778, signed by Commissioners, viz: Wm. McKee, Robt. Davis, Thomas Adams, Saml. Vance. Levi Moore deposes, in Bath, October, 1817, has known the place called the Richlands 44 years; is said to be distantly related to Moses Moore's family, but does not know how. John Moore, Jr., deposes, in Bath, 13th October, 1817, has known Gregory's improvement 40 years. George Poage has been living there 35 years. Deponent is son of Moses Moore. Source:Chalkley Vol 2:205 *1761 November 18. Marriages Licenses In Augusta County. Moses Moore Source:Chalkley Vol 2:276 *1786 March 22,. Moses Moore and Jane Ewing, daughter of James Ewing; witnesses, Wm. Rankin, Alex. Gibson. Source:Chalkley Vol 2:282 *1788 March 29. John Moore and James Reaugh, surety. John Moore and Margaret Moore, daughter of Moses Moore (consent). Teste: John McCutchan, John Black. Source:Chalkley Vol 2:305 *1786, April 11th. Moses Moore and Jean Ewing; Source:Chalkley Vol 2:347 *1771. page 44. Moses Moore, Borden's Land; Source:Chalkley Vol 2:407 *1774. page 21. Moses Moore, Greenbrier; Source:Chalkley Vol 2:408 *1780. Page 77. Moses Moore, Greenbrier Source:Chalkley Vol 2:410 *1790. Insolvents and Delinquents. Moses Moore, Jr., removed to Kennaway; Source:Chalkley Vol 2:425,426 *1758. January.--May, Moses Moor, at Jackson River, prisoner. Source:Chalkley Vol 2:512 *1758 16th August. Page 257.--Thomas Meek's bond (with Jno. Ward, Jacob Martin) as administrator of Moses Moore. Source:Chalkley Vol 3:49 *1771. 21st May. Page 403.--Robert Risk's bond (with Moses Moore, Danl. Meek) as guardian to James Risk, orphan of James Risk. Source:Chalkley Vol 3:118 *1789 16th February. Page 140.--John Poage's will--To daughter, Mary Poage; to eldest son, Robert; to son, George, 325 acres on Naps Creek joining lines with Moses Moore; to son, James, tract at Brown's Lick; to sons, John and Thomas, executors; to wife, Mary; to other children, William, Elizabeth, and Ann. Teste: John Gardner, Daniel McNare, Agnis Poage, Wm. Wilson. Proved, 22d April, 1789, by Daniel McNare and Agnis Poage. Executors qualify. Source:Chalkley Vol 3:184 *1765 19th August. Page 165.--. Margret ( ) Risk. Jr., relict to James Risk. deceased, to John Risk, Jr., £__, 200 acres at foot of Brown Hill in line of Wm. McCutchen's land. Teste: John Risk, John Worick, Moses Moore. Delivered: Jno. Risk, Jr., 19th November, 1770. Source:Chalkley Vol 3:429 *1767 18th August. Page 449.--. William Ramsey and Jane ( ) to Moses Moore, £210, 582 acres on Little River of Calfpasture, corner Alex. Dunlop's land. Teste: John Cunningham, Joseph Walker, James Trimble. Source:Chalkley Vol 3:457 *1785. 17th May,. Page 32.-- Daniel Joseph and Eve to George Hammer (Hamor), off Rockingham, tract patented to Jacob Darin 3d May, 1780, on drafts of Moffet's Branch. Teste: Moses Moore, John Johnston.Source:Chalkley Vol 3:573. Contributors [[Category:Wigton Walker] Category:Created with Standard Wigton Walker Template Category:Non-SMW people articles